ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Strawberry Shortcake the New Kid in School
Strawberry Shortcake the New Kid in School is a First TV Special from Strawberry Shortcake's World. It premiered on Nickelodeon in September 26, 2010 and on YTV in October 3, 2010 and on DVD & Blu-Ray in August 5, 2014. Description Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin' Going to her New School is Strawberry World High. Plot It is Monday and Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin's first day at Strawberry World High. Everything is new and intimidating to the girl aged 15 days, but entirely unprepared she isn't. She has a collection of magazines with her in which she hopes to find guidance on how to work through teenage monsterhood. Taking the advice from SevenSweeteen, she tries to make "an awesome first impression", but only manages to convey that she's very very very new. Making her way through the crowds of students, Strawberry Shortcake worries that she'll never have friends and will have to spend all high school as a "loner". On Tuesday, Strawberry Shortcake makes her way to Trigular Calcometry 101. At the classroom door, Mango Smoothie passes her by and greets her. As Strawberry Shortcake has a moment of happiness for being noticed, and by such a handsome guy no less, Candy Cane enters and accidentally knocks her over. While Strawberry Shortcake collects her stuff from the floor, Orange Blossom and Peppermint Fizz enter. Cleo doesn't see Strawberry Shortcake and nearly trips over her, which earns Strawberry Shortcake Orange Blossom's dislike. Little more is said when the teacher arrives and the class commences. Mr. Waffle Cone turns out to be a very boring man though and Strawberry Shortcake turns to her magazines for advice on how to survive. At that moment, Ginger Snap lets herself down from the ceiling next to Strawberry Shortcake and starts talking to her. A little weirded out, Frankie lets her, happy to finally have someone notice her and talk to her. When the bell rings, Ginger Snap is still talking and Frankie follows her into the hallway. At the chalkboard, Waffle Cone has fallen asleep and Peppermint Fizz finishes the calculation he was working on for him. As Strawberry Shortcake and Ginger Snap walk and talk, they suddenly find themselves alone and Ginger Snap's attention perks when she hears moaning coming their way. The two are too late to escape the zombie flashmob, though they are cornered at the girls' bathroom. It's door is opened by Angel Cake and Honey Pie Pony to let her friend and company inside. Strawberry Shortcake and Angel Cake hit it off well during their time waiting for the zombies to leave. When they are gone, Ginger Snap and Angel Cake leave, telling Strawberry Shortcake she can text them. Strawberry Shortcake realizes too late she does not have their numbers, but is optimistic about having made two possible friends. She believes she can still do better though and decides to join one of the school's clubs. On Wednesday, Strawberry Shortcake signs up for various clubs in order to make more friends. However, either her clumsiness or her lack of investment or knowledge in the clubs cause that plan to fail. She doesn't bother to learn the rules of chess when joining the Chess club, her charge electrocutes the Swim Team, and she only realizes she doesn't know what she's asking signatures for during Community Service until Cleo asks her. Strawberry Shortcake also electrocutes Orange Blossom and ruins her hair when she hands her a pencil to sign the petition. All in all, Strawberry Shortcake messes up so badly that her chances to make friends become lower than before Wednesday. Nonetheless, a poster announcing fearleader tryouts gives Strawberry Shortcake new hope, as she has no doubt she can do that right. That is, until she arrives at the tryouts and finds out that the Sweet Squad captain is no one else than Orange Blossom, the girl Strawberry Shortcake probably offended the most in the past three days. Nonetheless, she stays, and Orange Blossom gives her a chance like everyone else. The applicants are ordered to watch a performance by the current members of the Sweet Squad, then repeat it. However, the Sweet Squad's performance is so impressive that all applicants but Strawberry Shortcake run away afterwards, too intimidated to try and mimic that. Strawberry Shortcake just gives it a go and is a success, but her chance at fame is ruined when her shoes comes loose and ends up in Peppermint Fizz's drink, splashing the liquid mostly over Orange Blossom, which causes Orange Blossom to scream at very high volume that could break glass. Strawberry Shortcake runs off in embarrassment, crying, to the solitude of the swimming pool at that time. Or rather, the expected solitude, as Seaberry Delight is there making a few laps. She strikes up a conversation with Strawberry Shortcake, listening to her frustration over the past three days and offering advice to stop trying so hard and just be herself. Strawberry Shortcake happily takes Seaberry Delight's advice and encouragement, but casts it aside again when she glances at her Berry Beat magazine, which advises "Don't be yourself. Yuck! Be the dream-you." Pondering this, Strawberry Shortcake loses herself in a fantasy in which she's a talented singer and gains immense popularity through a killer performance. She awakens from her fantasy when Mango Smoothie addresses her, as he needs her to close her locker so he can open his. A moment later, Blackberry Bun walks by and pushily starts flirting with Strawberry Shortcake. Noticing her discomfort, Mango Smoothie petrifies Blackberry Bun and drags him away. Mango Smoothie's kindness makes Strawberry Shortcake become interested in him, but her attention is soon taken by Angel Cake, Honey Pie and Ginger Snap, who show up to tell her that Orange Blossom was impressed with her performance regardless of what happened at the end and that she is invited for an interview that will determine her membership. Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin' is overjoyed, but from a distance Seaberry Delight watches, realizing that Strawberry Shortcake will try too hard to be accepted into the Sweet Squad. On Thursday morning, Strawberry Shortcake turns to her magazines again for final advice. An article in Berry Beat about the link between unpopularity and teenaged lunch ladies convinces her to fake her way to glory. She meets up with Ginger Snap and Angel Cake at school for a pre-interview briefing, during which Mango Smoothie happens to walk by and greet her. Strawberry Shortcake is overjoyed at the attention and confidently makes her way to the grapateria for her interview. Orange Blossom is still intimidating, but Frankie is sure she is ready. Orange Blossom starts the interview with quick-fire questions, one of the final ones being "favorite singer?". Strawberry Shortcake replies that that would be Justin Berryber and that he, in fact, partially owes his current success to Strawberry Shortcake's father. Orange Blossom elatedly proclaims her own love for Justin Berryber's music, but swiftly moves on to the next question, "Boyfriend?". Frankie feels pressured and just at that moment, Mango Smoothie comes walking into the grapateria and again greets her. Strawberry Shortcake quickly claims that he is her boyfriend, much to the horror of everyone witnessing the event. Orange Blossom angrily declares the interview over and walks up to Mango Smoothie, accusing him of cheating on her. Then she leaves the grapateria, bursting into tears once outside. Strawberry Shortcake too decides to leave and runs off to the swimming pool again. She meets up with Seaberry Delight, but this time the seaberry is not on her side as she's heard what happened. As Strawberry Shortcake processes that Seaberry Delight just turned her back on her, she spots Orange Blossom, who also chose to come to the swimming pool to cry. When she spots Frankie, she reverts to anger and tells Strawberry Shortcake she doesn't want to see her again. On Friday, Strawberry Shortcake recalls the past week and decides she has to fix things with everyone she hurt. She looks at one of her Berry Beat magazines-one with Justin Berryberr on the cover-one more time and gets an idea. She makes her way to the bathrooms where Angel Cake and Ginger Snap are working on the latter's makeup and both apologizes and asks them for help to make it all up to Orange Blossom. Angel Cake and Ginger Snap agree to help, their role being to lure Orange Blossom to the gym. Meanwhile, Strawberry Shortcake talks to Mango Smoothie and explains the situation to him, and the two of them await Orange Blossom in front of the gym's doors. When Orange Blossom arrives, Strawberry Shortcake explains what happened and thereby brings Orange Blossom and Mango Smoothie together again. But as relieved as Orange Blossom is that Mango Smoothie didn't cheat on her, she's still furious at Strawberry Shortcake. Strawberry Shortcake answers she knows that and that this isn't the full extent of her apology yet. She invites Orange Blossom into the gym, where a makeshift stage stands with Justin Berryber ready to rock — Strawberry Shortcake got him to give a concert at Strawberry World High just for Orange Blossom on account of him owing the Shortcakes a favor. The entire school has a great time at the concert. Strawberry Shortcake observes her friends having fun and is approached by Orange Blossom, who tells her she made it into the Sweet Squad, though on probation. Strawberry Shortcake is happy with this arrangement, but to herself notes that the Sweet Squad is not that important anymore now that she has her berry best friends. Characters *Strawberry Shortcake *Apple Dumplin' *Ginger Snap *Blackberry Bun *Angel Cake *Seaberry Delight *Orange Blossom *Mango Smoothie *Huckleberry Pie *Coconut Milk *Peppermint Fizz *Pupcake *Custard *Honey Pie Pony *Mr. Waffle Cone *Bebe Berry (first appearance) Song #Strawberry World Stomp (intro) #Breakin' Free #Strawberry World Stomp (reprise) in Cheerleader #Berry Shout! #Strawberry World Stomp (reprise again) #Berry Shout! (reprise) in Credits Errors *Ginger Snap has One Hairband colored Purple Trivia *Strawberry World Stomp during the Cheerleader on Boombox Allusions *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'': Strawberry Shortcake's Face has Strawberry World High Yearbook Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Specials Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:DVDs Category:Blu-Ray Category:2D animation Category:2D films Category:TV Specials